


Dusk Till Dawn

by acidsunflowers



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jori - Freeform, for the jori discord server, i havent written in so long oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidsunflowers/pseuds/acidsunflowers
Summary: She was the sun, a gift from the beings to bring happiness to all. Yet...why was she the one taken too soon?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jori Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jori+Discord+Server).



> Hello! My name is Josh!  
> I had another account but I completely forgot the login so I ended up having to make a new one.  
> What better way to start it off than with some Jori and yes this is meant to not be overly detailed.  
> This isn't my best, I haven't actively written fanfiction since the spring of 2019 but I'm trying my best.  
> Please enjoy!

_"I'll hold you when things go wrong..."_

Jade's voice cracked as she bit back a sob, she needed to stay strong. But she was so tired, so tired of staying strong no matter what others said.

She couldn't help but lay a hand on her cheek, rubbing her finger across Tori's cheekbone...she was pale. They both knew what was happening, no one would save them. How she wished it could be done again, if only she had one more try. Jade wouldn't have poured coffee on her, tried to get her expelled, stole her hospital records, she wouldn't have done anything horrible if only she had the chance.

But she didn't. It leads her here, the silver blade still lodged between the ribs of the love of her life. Tori was the sun, she was a morning star who outshined her oppressors. Tori showed the bright side of the moon, Jade was also so careful to never show it but somehow the sun managed to save the moon.

Blood was starting to dry at the corners of her mouth, yet she was smiling up at her as she brought a hand up to cup Jade's cheek in return.

_"I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..."_

The flame, the defiance she had fallen for, was dwindling with no oxygen to fan it back to life. All Jade could do was watch, all she could do was hold her. But she didn't want to, she wanted it to be her. Why did it have to be the sun?

_"I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..."_

The song faded into a plea, begging for whatever power above to save her. Tend to the fire and let it breathe and burn up the oxygen, let it live. Her tan skin was too pale, they lived in LA she shouldn't...she shouldn't be like this.

Everyone loved Tori, everyone. What fates could be so cruel to take her away? They gave the world a gift, why was it Jade had to see it leave?

**"Jade.."**

Tori’s grip became loose, skin becoming ice against Jade's cheek. Jade desperately grasped her hand, holding it up to her warm cheeks hoping that maybe if she warms her up it will be okay.  
  


_"Baby, I am right here…”_

Her voice was just above a whisper, silent tears strolling down her cheeks. It wouldn’t be okay, they both knew that.  
  


_”I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn…”_

Tori’s weak voice broke through her tears, Jade watched as she looked up to watch the sunrise. Dawn.  
  


It was time, Tori was getting weaker and paler and colder as the moments tick by. Jade let a small smile come onto her face, a comforting one.

For a moment, they locked eyes and Jade simply nodded with a smile that mirrored Tori’s own.  
  


_”I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn…”_   
  


No response came. Tori’s eyes drifted back to the sky, watching the colors swirl as the chariot pulled the sun up.

The flame faded from her eyes, the smile wiped clean as her entire body went slack. Gone.  
  
  


_"_ _Dusk till dawn...baby I’m right here.”_


End file.
